


Больше, чем весь мир

by TwincestIsForever



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Birthday, First Time, Friendship, M/M, Road Trips, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwincestIsForever/pseuds/TwincestIsForever
Summary: Эта история о двух людях, которые нашли друг друга. Случайность это или судьба - кто знает? Для случайности слишком много совпадений, для судьбы - слишком невероятно. Но на самом деле всё просто."Говорят, что людям нравятся те, кто на них похож. И мы ищем всю жизнь… ищем свое отражение. И вот, я нашел тебя!"
Relationships: Tom Kaulitz/Bill Kaulitz





	Больше, чем весь мир

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана на Фикатон-2019 "Творец истории".

У каждого человека может наступить в жизни такой момент, когда хочется бросить всё — будь то нелюбимая работа, человек, жизнь с которым превратилась в привычку, город, где все друг друга слишком хорошо знают. И если решиться на это, то остаётся самое сложное — не оглянуться назад, пока за спиной сгорают мосты.

А бывает и так, что даже некого оставить позади. Так произошло и с Биллом.

В один прекрасный день молодой дизайнер понял, что больше не может оставаться в Магдебурге ни на минуту. Он безумно устал от одних и тех же лиц и серости дней. По-настоящему живым Билл чувствовал себя только во время учёбы в Берлине, а здесь его даже не брали на работу из-за нестандартной внешности. Парень, которому нравится подводить глаза чёрным карандашом, красить волосы и носить пирсинг — здесь это было неслыханной дерзостью.

«Ты не можешь быть серьёзным и ответственным, если у тебя проколота бровь», — заявили ему однажды.

Поэтому Биллу приходилось брать работу через Интернет. Заказчикам было всё равно, кто находится по ту сторону экрана, главное, чтобы проект был готов в срок. Но за год от однообразия деятельности и отсутствия нормального общения можно было просто свихнуться. На личном фронте тоже не складывалось — знакомствам в сети Билл не доверял после нескольких неудачных свиданий. В маленьком клубе шансов встретить кого-то незнакомого просто не было — действовал принцип «все со всеми». А уж надеяться на то, что можно просто познакомиться с парнем на улице и это приведёт к чему-нибудь хорошему… Нет, Билл не был настолько отчаянным. Пора бежать отсюда и как можно дальше, хоть на край света.

И такая возможность у него появилась. Парень давно мечтал о приобретении своего личного транспорта, но никак не мог выбрать подходящий, а в ту ночь, увидев объявление о продаже дома на колёсах, понял: это именно то, что ему нужно. Встреча с продавцом была назначена на следующий же день. Решено! Пора в отпуск, дату окончания которого Билл определит сам. Разместив в своем аккаунте объявление, что заказы временно не принимаются, он отключил компьютер и с облегчением потянулся в кресле. Глаза уже начинали слезиться от бесконечного созерцания монитора и ярких цветов. Он пока не знал, что делать с домом, который останется пустым — ещё одна причина, по которой ему больше не хотелось жить здесь.

Родителей своих Билл никогда не видел, он вырос с бабушкой. Она была удивительно доброй и понимающей, никогда не запрещала единственному внуку быть самим собой, даже если это приносило проблемы. Но недавно её не стало, и Билл понял, что такое настоящее одиночество. Он знал со слов бабушки, что его родители погибли в авиакатастрофе, когда ему было всего пять, но Билл ничего о себе до этого возраста не помнил. Отцу тогда предложили работу в Америке, но долететь до другого континента, увы, было не суждено. Мальчик остался жив лишь благодаря болезни. За день до рокового рейса у Билла поднялась высокая температура. Несколько дней ребёнок пролежал в бреду. Его первым воспоминанием стала любимая бабуля с пирогом, которая ухаживала за ним, пока тот был очень слаб. Он навсегда запомнил её добрую улыбку и паутинки морщинок в уголках глаз и мягкий голос. Бабушка всегда называла его «Билли». Он жалел о том, что во время учёбы уделял слишком мало времени единственному родному человеку и не успел заработать достаточно денег, чтобы подарить ей то, о чём она мечтала — кругосветное путешествие. Но что, если Билл исполнит её мечту сам и объедет весь мир или хотя бы большую его часть на своём фургоне? Быть может, она посмотрит на него с небес и улыбнётся?

Проблема с домом решилась быстро — Билл нашёл объявление от милой семейной пары, желавшей снять или купить жильё в тихом городе, и предложил им аренду на целый год. Супруги были так довольны, что заплатили всю сумму разом. Отпуск обещал быть долгим. Наконец, можно было отправляться в путь.

В фургоне было всё самое необходимое для жизни одного человека. Благодаря системе водоснабжения, наполнив бак до краев, можно было несколько дней не думать о запасах воды. На крошечной кухонной плитке вполне реально приготовить простой обед, но Билл не любил с этим возиться и предпочитал при возможности перекусить в кафешках неподалёку от заправок. Компактно складываемая мебель — то, что нужно для отдыха и сна, да еще и вещи под сиденьем хранить оказалось очень удобно. Маленькая туалетная комнатка и вентиляция.

Но путешествовать в одиночку оказалось не так-то и весело. Только и видишь перед собой бескрайнюю дорогу, не зная, куда свернуть. Поэтому Билл решил подбирать попутчиков и строить вместе с ними новые маршруты. Взамен он не просил много денег: если человеку вообще нечем было платить за дорогу, Билл принимал еду, одежду или просто истории из жизни — ведь что может быть лучше хорошего собеседника. Пусть они никогда больше не встретятся, не станут друзьями и не вспомнят имён друг друга на следующий день — все это было неважно…

Каждый день становился новым открытием. Билл поражался, как он мог, столько времени проживая в Германии, не знать и не видеть, сколько же здесь прекрасных мест!

Вместе с туристкой, давно мечтавшей побывать в Мюнхене и его окрестностях, он и сам, оставив свой новый дом на парковке, проделал вместе с новой знакомой путь к удивительному замку Нойшванштайн, который будто появился из сказки. Множество башен навевало мысли о средневековье, хотя на самом деле этот замок появился намного позже. Утренний туман, расстилавшийся у замка, придавал ему ещё больше таинственности. Чтобы войти внутрь, нужно было проделать долгий путь наверх, но это того стоило. Жаль, что нельзя было сфотографировать богатое убранство внутри замка — туристы могли довольствоваться лишь снимками зелёной природы из окон. Летнее время оказалось не самым подходящим для экскурсии, и Билл пообещал себе, что если судьба не занесёт его слишком далеко, он вернётся сюда вновь, зимой.

А дорога тем временем уносила его всё дальше от родного дома, и города менялись один за другим, а на карте, висящей на стене фургона, появлялись всё новые и новые страны… Мог ли Билл представить, как это будет прекрасно: ещё вчера ты любовался Рейнским водопадом со смотровой площадки, сегодня — уплетаешь французские круассаны с горячим шоколадом в маленькой уютной кофейне с видом на Париж, а завтра вдруг окажешься потерянным где-то на улицах Рима со знакомым, который и двух слов не свяжет на твоём родном языке, но трудности перевода не помешают приятно провести время. А если никуда не захочется ехать, можно остаться ночевать на парковке или бродить до утра по местам, где нет дорог…

Билл давно потерялся в числах, не замечая, как один день сменяется другим и забыл, когда в последний раз брался за заказы. Слишком много впечатлений. Карта памяти фотоаппарата забита почти до отказа. Путешественник посмотрел на календарь и удивился: прошёл всего месяц с небольшим, а он успел увидеть и узнать за это время больше, чем за все годы жизни. Уставая от вождения, он бесстрашно разрешал своим спутникам самим порулить, если они обладали водительскими правами.

Но чего-то все равно не хватало. Билл не сразу понял, чего именно, и надеялся вскоре это узнать…

И вдруг однажды идеальный на первый взгляд, уже ставший любимым фургон внезапно заглох. Билл потянулся за смартфоном, чтобы посмотреть, где он находился в данный момент, но тот лишь мигнул на прощание и отключился. У любой современной техники есть огромный недостаток — она разряжается в самый неподходящий момент. И, к сожалению, из-за поломки генератор электричества также отключился.

«Допутешествовался!» — Билл ругал сам себя за то, что не продумал маршрут нового дня заранее. Занесло же… И, как назло, именно сегодня ни одного попутчика. До ближайшего города было еще далеко.

«Угораздило же — потеряться по-настоящему и даже не понимать, где ты вообще находишься…» — подумал он и разозлился ещё больше.

От отчаяния парень пнул колесо и тут же зашипел от боли в ноге. Он сел на землю, думая, что же делать дальше. Неизвестно, сколько бы он так просидел — час, два или до самого вечера, — но на его счастье мимо проезжал легковой автомобиль. Билл вскочил и замахал рукой, прося водителя остановиться. Из машины вышел загорелый мужчина, спрятавший взгляд за солнцезащитными очками. В окошко выглядывала весёлая маленькая девочка со светло-золотистыми кудряшками, но женская рука затянула её обратно. Человек заговорил на языке, которого Билл никогда не слышал.

— Извините, я вас не понимаю… — он растерялся.

Незнакомец тут же перешёл на родной немецкий, радуясь, что встретил земляка в столь неожиданном месте, снял очки и представился Густавом.

— Вы не представляете, как я рад! Я путешествую по всей Европе с начала лета, и все это время мой фургон был в полном порядке, но сегодня с ним что-то случилось, и я просто не могу ехать дальше. Мой телефон разряжен, и я даже не знаю, где я нахожусь… — быстро заговорил Билл.

— Я могу попробовать помочь вам, — Густав подошел к фургону и осмотрел его со всех сторон, а затем скрылся за дверью и продолжил уже изнутри: — Мне нужны инструменты, но они в гараже у моего друга. Но не оставлю же я вас здесь. — Он вышел из фургона, задумчиво потирая затылок. — Я тоже своего рода путешественник, только на машине. У меня есть друзья по всему миру, и я останавливаюсь у них время от времени. Благо работа позволяет жить без привязки к дому. Мы разъезжаем по разным странам всей семьей! Мы случайно не виделись раньше?

— Это вряд ли, — Билл задумался. — Я бы запомнил. Я просто помогаю туристам добраться из одной точки в другую, но сегодня я еду один. И… кажется, я потерялся. Это мое первое путешествие.

— Но вам очень повезло, — Густав улыбнулся. — А поехали с нами! Уверен, ваш поломанный фургон никто не украдёт… А мой друг готовит очень вкусные домашние пироги! Я полагаю, вы давно не ели их.

— Как бы я сейчас хотел попробовать их и вспомнить детство. Моя бабушка готовила пирог с ревенем. Я очень по ней скучаю…

Билл подошёл к машине и открыл дверцу. Наконец-то он сам сможет насладиться отдыхом. Дочь Густава тихо дремала на коленках у матери, разморённая летним солнышком, поэтому путешественники вели тихий разговор, в котором открывалось много неожиданного. На оживлённой трассе Билл присмотрелся к дорожным указателям и понял, что находится очень и очень далеко от места, которое уже непривычно называть домом. Не так уж удивительно встретить немца на территории Венгрии, но чтобы он оказался ещё и родом из Магдебурга, в котором Билл прожил всю сознательную жизнь — это казалось совершенно нереальным. Густав работал программистом, и у него были большие планы на будущее. У Билла же пока не было определённой цели, но он все приближался к ней день за днём, пусть пока и не подозревал об этом.

— На самом деле я родился в Лейпциге, — сказал Билл. — Но я ничего не знаю о своих родителях, они погибли, когда я был ещё маленьким. У меня не осталось даже их фотографий… Мне жаль, что я совсем не помню их. Их самолёт разбился, а я жив только потому, что не улетел тогда. Бабушка ничего мне не рассказала о них. Не хотела, чтобы было еще больнее, что я рос без семьи. Я хотел спросить после выпускного ещё раз, но не успел… Теперь я вряд ли узнаю, есть ли у меня еще где-то родные. Или я остался в этом мире совсем один.

— А я совсем не знаю родной город, мы часто переезжали, и поэтому я учился дистанционно и полюбил компьютеры. Сейчас у меня новая разработка — я создаю нечто вроде социальной сети, но я бы хотел, чтобы это было больше, чем просто очередной сайт, коих тысячи. Мои друзья помогают мне в этом. Ты когда-нибудь пробовал найти своего двойника? Я нашел уже троих по собственному алгоритму, а ведь он еще только тестируется, и пока там не так много участников. Кстати, к одному из них мы сейчас и приедем, поэтому ничему не удивляйся!

— Это невероятно… Я никогда не искал людей, похожих на меня. Но я всегда был одинок. А если я найду кого-то, вдруг они не захотят со мной встретиться?

— Возможно, но ведь это интересно. Стоит попробовать. У тебя есть с собой ноутбук?

— Конечно. Сейчас без него никуда. Только всё разрядилось. И телефон вырубился… Кто мы без своих гаджетов? — Билл усмехнулся. — Я бы здесь застрял надолго! В детстве мир казался таким огромным, и я никогда не думал, что буду путешествовать… А теперь мне кажется, что я больше не захочу вернуться домой.

— Ты еще найдешь свой дом, Билл, обязательно найдешь. Мой дом — это вся Земля. Жаль, что в космонавты меня не взяли, а то бы я и на других планетах нашел друзей, — то ли в шутку, то ли всерьёз сказал Густав.

Приятеля, у которого решено было остаться на ночлег, звали Марселем. Их сходство с Густавом не заметить было просто невозможно. Те же светлые волосы, те же черты лица. Только хозяин дома был немного ниже ростом. Пока Густав ходил за инструментами в гараж, Марсель накрывал на стол. Билл облизывался, предвкушая, как попробует свежеиспеченный пирог. Ретеш по вкусу очень напоминал штрудель, только начинка была не яблочной, а из нескольких фруктов. Фургон был починен и пригнан к дому, но уезжать так быстро совсем не хотелось.

После сытного ужина Билл крепко уснул на просторном диване в дальней гостевой комнате, но среди ночи внезапно вскочил и не сразу понял, где находится. Так отвык спать вне своего домика на колёсах. Да ещё сон был странный — в нём Билл смотрел в зеркало и видел себя ещё ребёнком. Ему было пять. Русые волосы, цвет, который он впервые перекрасил в пятнадцать с разрешения бабушки. Он увидел в отражении женщину. «Мама…» — хотел было произнести он, но вдруг вспомнил, что её больше нет. Силуэт размылся, а мальчик в зеркале заплакал, но Билл не чувствовал слёз на своих щеках. Он протянул руку к непослушному отражению — и всё растворилось. Билл проснулся с тяжелым чувством в груди.

— Да что же это такое, — тихо сказал он сам себе. В доме все спали, и гость не хотел никого будить. — Наслушался историй про двойников, вот и снится полный бред.

Но Биллу всё-таки захотелось зайти на тот самый сайт, усердно рекламируемый Густавом. Он снял телефон с зарядки и вбил в поисковую строку название. Регистрация заняла всего пару минут. Билл не стал заморачиваться с выбором псевдонима, а просто указал своё настоящее имя, но такой никнейм был уже занят, и он просто добавил фамилию Каулитц. Рассказал о себе в анкете, загрузил из галереи несколько фотографий — детскую, школьную и одну из последних, сделанную уже в путешествии. Сайт пока не выдавал никаких результатов. Билл отложил телефон в сторону и продолжил спать уже без сновидений.

Утро встретило его ярким солнечным светом и ароматами выпечки. На этот раз жена Густава, Линда, решила порадовать всех булочками. За чашкой кофе парень листал новости и думал, куда держать путь дальше, и уже почти определился, но что-то заставило его ещё раз заглянуть на сайт, где он неожиданно увидел новое сообщение. Пользователь, носивший ник Alien_on_Earth, был в сети, и Билл решил ответить ему.

«Приветствую тебя, незнакомец! Тоже хочешь найти своего двойника?»

«Да так, меня друг уговорил зарегаться тут по приколу. Я думал, что я такой единственный и неповторимый, но ты вроде похож на меня. А ты не оригинален в выборе ника!» — ответ появился очень быстро.

«А зачем усложнять? Не думаю, что люди доверяют пришельцам вроде тебя», — пошутил Билл.

«Почему нет? К жизни стоит относиться проще. Не будь таким серьёзным, Каулитц!»

«Мне недавно отказали в работе, потому что я несерьёзно выгляжу, и они не хотели бы видеть меня каждый день, представляешь?»

«Странные люди. Кстати, раз уж я знаю твоё имя, тоже представлюсь. Я Том. На каком языке тебе удобнее общаться? Я знаю немецкий».

«Не имеет значения, можешь писать на английском, если тебе удобно. Где ты живёшь, мой загадочный двойник?»

«В Лос-Анджелесе. А ты?»

«Мой дом — весь мир!»

«В каком смысле?»

«Я путешествую, и могу оказаться, где угодно, можем встретиться однажды где-нибудь на этой планете».

«Было бы интересно!»

«Мне стоит отправляться к тебе прямо сейчас?»

«Я думал, ты просто шутишь. А ты и правда можешь прилететь?»

«Только не самолётом. Я боюсь, что он разобьётся, и я сейчас не шучу…»

«Всё будет в порядке! Ты долетишь в целости и сохранности! Не бойся!»

«Я не знаю, стоит ли рассказывать об этом человеку, которого совсем не знаю, но мне кажется, я могу тебе доверять… Мои родители разбились, не долетев до Америки. Я не сяду в самолёт ни за что на свете!»

«Прости…»

«Ничего, это было почти двадцать лет назад… но я все равно боюсь. И так как я путешествую в своем доме на колёсах, я его не брошу».

«Ты живёшь в доме на колёсах? Да, ты крут! Я бы сейчас сам прилетел, но у меня есть неотложные дела, так что подожду тебя здесь. Напиши, как будешь неподалёку, я скину тебе свой адрес или встречу, где будет удобно».

«Договорились!»

Билл не знал, серьёзен ли этот разговор и состоится ли их общение вживую, но почему-то общаться с Томом было так легко, как будто он его знал всю жизнь.

Обычно знакомства в сети у него были другого характера, и он ощущал напряжение, когда договаривался о встрече. Ведь собеседник мог просто не прийти или, что еще хуже, привести с собой компанию недоброжелательно настроенных товарищей. По крайней мере однажды такая ситуация уже случалась, и Биллу помог только быстрый бег. В Берлине всё было проще, но в студенческие годы его угораздило безответно влюбиться в однокурсника, которому от открыл своё сердце, а тот лишь посмеялся над его чувствами и просто втоптал их в грязь.

С тех пор он почти перестал верить в любовь и в искреннюю дружбу, но ключевое слово — «почти»! Какая-то часть его верила, что он встретит человека, с которым у него все сложится. Какая-то часть мечтала о близком друге, которому он сможет доверить все свои тайны. Но всё это казалось призрачным и туманным. Но после встречи с Густавом и Марселем, Билл стал думать, что у дружбы не бывает никаких границ. Так может, и любовь не за горами?

Ему захотелось поделиться своими в некотором роде философскими мыслями с онлайн-другом, но все-таки он не стал загружать его этим. Если встретятся — обязательно обсудят важные вопросы, а пока можно просто наслаждаться общением и не загадывать на будущее.

И вновь дни, города и страны менялись, и путешествие продолжалось. Всё новые и новые лица, вокруг всегда было так много людей, что Билл просто перестал их запоминать, они не были похожими друг на друга и не все оставляли после себя приятные впечатления. Некоторые оказывались слишком навязчивыми, а некоторые — очень скучными. По вечерам, найдя место для ночёвки, Билл переписывался в сети. Не только с Томом, ведь многие знакомцы оставили ему свои контакты, но именно с ним диалог проходил всегда легко и непринуждённо, беседа не начиналась и не заканчивалась. Разница во времени совсем не мешала — Том всегда проверял почту по утрам и с радостью общался, а Биллу было приятно ложиться после пожелания доброй ночи от двойника. И с каждым новым сообщением мысль отправиться в Лос-Анджелес и встретиться с ним казалась не такой уж и нереальной.

Том стал делиться с Биллом фотографиями. На совсем новых он был запечатлён с длинными волосами, собранными в пучок. До этого он несколько лет носил брейды, но решил изменить свой стиль и расплести их. И Билл тоже решил изменить свой стиль. Длина волос ниже плеч ему, конечно, очень шла, но хотелось чего-то нового. И на волне вдохновения он вооружился ножницами и отстриг мешающие пряди, но все равно чего-то не хватало, и парень заглянул в парихмахерскую, где ему выбрили виски и снова подкрасили столь раздражавшие русые корни в любимый чёрный цвет. Первым фото увидел, конечно же, Том. Каждый новый момент своей жизни Биллу хотелось разделить именно с ним.

Они болтали обо всем на свете. Билл рассказал о своем детстве, о трудностях самовыражения в школьные годы, учёбе и работе, о путешествиях и о том, что знаком лично с разработчиком сайта. Другой человек мог бы и не поверить во всё это, но Том верил. Ведь порой Билл и сам думал, что его жизнь похожа на невероятно реальный сон, и однажды он проснётся снова в своём доме в полном одиночестве, потерянный и не знающий, что делать дальше.

Теперь и о своём собеседнике Билл знал очень много. Маленький Том жил в приюте, что случилось с родителями — он не знал и никогда не искал их. Едва живого, голодного и совершенно дезориентированного мальчика нашли на улице. И первое, что он помнил в своей жизни — больничные стены, а после — приют. В семилетнем возрасте его усыновила бездетная семейная пара, которая давно мечтала о ребёнке, но врачи сказали, что у них нет шансов. Супруги Брайт одарили Тома родительской любовью, отдали в хорошую школу и никогда не напоминали ему, что он не родной. Во время учёбы парень любил хип-хоп культуру, носил дреды и одежду на несколько размеров больше. Даже пробовал читать рэп, а потом его увлекла тяжёлая музыка. Том окончил музыкальный колледж и даже играл в местной рок-группе, но после её распада забросил свою гитару и устроился курьером в фирму отца. А ещё у него есть лучший друг Георг, который очень обижается, когда его называют Джорджем, потому что гордится своими немецкими корнями. Именно Георг предложил Тому найти своего двойника, чтобы тот больше не называл себя «неповторимым».

Биллу не нравилось, если Том пропадал из сети без предупреждения. Конечно, он и сам порой отключался внезапно, но у него была на это причина — не всегда стабильный интернет. Билл испугался — не слишком ли сильно он привязался к человеку, которого никогда не видел в этой жизни? Думал ведь, что больше никогда не сможет завести знакомство в соцсети и открывать душу незнакомцу, который становился всё более родным. Как будто он был в его жизни всегда, как будто не было одиночества, непонимания и непринятия. Разве так бывает? Но мир, смыкающийся на одном человеке, легко может рухнуть в одночасье — как после этого собрать себя заново? Билл отказывался признаться даже самому себе, что потерял голову и так наивно влюбился в парня, живущего за океаном.

Последние барьеры в голове Каулитца рухнули, когда он позвонил Тому по видеосвязи. Они смотрели друг на друга и удивлялись. Они говорили целый час, пока у Билла не села батарея.

«Как я мог так наивно влюбиться?» — думал Билл. — «Я ведь даже не знаю, есть ли у него кто-то… И спросить страшно. Это единственное, чего мы никогда не обсуждали, — наша личная жизнь. Но ведь по мне и так ясно, что я совершенно свободен. А Том? И что будет, если я признаюсь ему в чувствах? Вдруг он больше не захочет со мной общаться? Вот чёрт… Что со мной творится? Я никогда не волновался так, я никогда не был настолько влюблённым! Как будто мне снова шестнадцать. А считал себя взрослым. Чуть ли не полмира увидел, а о жизни ничего не знаю!»

Билл тщетно пытался выбросить эти мысли из головы. Том собирался в отпуск с первого сентября, и Билл решил, что в этот день они обязательно встретятся. Он расскажет Тому всё, что затаилось в душе, всё то, что он больше не сможет скрывать. И пусть он посмеётся над ним, пусть прогонит, но молчать невозможно.

Билл долго думал, как же ему лучше добраться до своего пока ещё просто друга, и всё-таки решился впервые в жизни стать авиапассажиром. Он больше не боялся летать. А любимый фургон отправится к нему на корабле. Билеты были забронированы, и Билл ждал дня вылета с волнением, ведь одна только мысль, что он наконец увидит Тома и сможет хотя бы просто обнять его, сводила с ума. Ожидание тянулось вереницей восходов и закатов, и каждый новый день приближал его к мечте. В аэропорт Билл приехал задолго до регистрации на рейс, он просто не мог усидеть на месте, предвкушая долгожданную встречу. Том узнал, что к нему летит гость, когда тот уже всходил на трап самолёта — увидел сообщение не сразу. Билл отправлялся на несколько часовых поясов назад, чтобы сделать большой шаг в своё будущее. Полёт вызывал в нём удивительные чувства — сердце трепетало от осознания, что он сейчас находится высоко над землёй, что железная махина, подобно птице легко паря в небе, несёт его навстречу такому далёкому и такому близкому человеку. А ведь они могли бы никогда не познакомиться и не встретиться. Случайность все это — или же всё-таки судьба, им только предстояло узнать.

Билл щурился, выискивая Тома взглядом в шумной толпе встречающих и провожающих. Наконец, он увидел парня, стоявшего спиной. Том с кем-то говорил по телефону, и Билл тихо подкрался, пока друг не успел его заметить.

— Да, я уже в аэропорту, — отвечал кому-то Том. — Нет, ещё не встретил.

Билл дотронулся до его плеча. Том повернулся и чуть телефон из рук не выронил, бросив быстрое «я перезвоню».

— Привет, мой загадочный двойник! А ты немного выше, чем я думал.

— Привет, Том! — Билл крепко обнял его, вдыхая терпкий аромат древесного парфюма. Теперь это однозначно будет его любимый запах. — Не могу поверить, что встретил тебя! Ущипните меня кто-нибудь, и я проснусь.

— У тебя просто был долгий день, — Том выполнил просьбу Билла и легонько ущипнул его за руку. — После перелётов теряешь чувство реальности. Я летал несколько раз, помнишь?

— Помню, конечно, я помню всё, что ты мне рассказывал, можешь это не повторять, лучше расскажи что-нибудь новое? Например… кто тебе сейчас звонил?

— А, это Гео. Он на работе, поэтому не смог поехать со мной, но ему бы хотелось с тобой познакомиться. Я столько о тебе наговорил, что он уже почти пожалел, что уговорил меня зайти на тот сайт!

— Мне б такого друга! Хотя… теперь у меня есть ты.

— Так, а что мы тут стоим, поехали скорее. Я взял машину отца, и он будет очень недоволен, если я не пригоню её к дому поскорее.

Том оказался прекрасным водителем. Он ехал быстро, но аккуратно, и Билл, утомлённый долгой дорогой, задремал на заднем сидении. Ему снилось детство…

День рождения. Родители, чьих лиц он вновь не мог рассмотреть. Он хотел бы найти в своей памяти хоть что-то о них, но кто-то будто стёр последние крупицы воспоминаний. Билл задувал свечи на огромном торте, но у него не получалось, одна свечка осталась гореть.

— Неужели моё желание никогда-никогда не сбудется? — с грустью спросил мальчик.

— Что бы ты ни загадал, это обязательно случится, — сказала мама.

— Давай я попробую! — Билл услышал голос Тома. Свеча погасла.

Сон путался с явью.

— Пора просыпаться! — сказал теперь уже совершенно реальный Том.

Билл никак не мог прийти в себя. Как он мог забыть о таком важном дне? Тогда это действительно был особенный праздник, но с бабушкой Билл никогда его не отмечал, а берлинских празднований он совершенно не помнит — после алкоголя сознание то ли отключалось, то ли переходило на какой-то другой уровень. Поэтому после выпускного Билл опять вычеркнул из своего календаря эту традицию. Но, может, стоит вспомнить её? Сегодня Билл стал на год старше. Но ведь он не сказал Тому о празднике, не будет никакой вечеринки и подарков, однако Билла это и не расстраивало — главный подарок он уже получил, крепко обняв дорогого сердцу человека.

— Какой же я идиот, а, — сказал Билл самому себе, но Том его прекрасно услышал.

— Ты чего? Багаж в дороге потерял? Телефон забыл в аэропорту?

— Да нет… Том, я забыл тебе рассказать, что у меня день рождения.

— Когда? Сегодня? Ну, ты даешь! А я-то думал, что всё о тебе знаю.

— Я просто его не отмечаю обычно, но мне приснился такой сон, что я захотел праздника. Надо было сразу тебе сказать.

— Как жалко… у меня нет подарка для тебя, я ведь не знал. Но мы сегодня оторвёмся, Георг об этом позаботился заранее. Ты не против, если подарок будет позже?

— Да можешь вообще не париться насчет этого, главное, что мы встретились, и это лучшее, что могло случиться в этот день!

— Билл… Ты и правда удивительный. Я всегда отмечаю свою днюху, хотя это не настоящая дата рождения. Это день моего спасения, день, когда меня привезли в приют.

— Том, я знаю, что у тебя в профиле указано первое октября, надо же, про твой день я помню, а вот свой забыл.

— Так все, отставить панику! Никакой ты не идиот, ты просто невероятный счастливчик, что не помнишь о своем возрасте, а значит всегда будешь чувствовать себя молодым. И, если ты не заметил, мы уже приехали.

Дом встретил Билла теплом и уютом. Сразу было видно, что здесь жила счастливая семья — вкусно пахло едой, всюду чистота и порядок, на полочках рамки с фотографиями: верхняя полка была полностью посвящена любимому сыну. Вот маленький Том вместе с отцом запускает воздушного змея в парке. Том и Георг кидают друг в друга песком на пляже. Мама ведёт Тома за руку в первый класс. Том-старшеклассник в толстовке с изображением смутно знакомого Биллу рэпера — он уверен, что слышал его треки, но ни за что не вспомнит имени. Том в колледже — фото с его уже распавшейся группой. Выпускной вечер — Том танцует с симпатичной девушкой. А что, если они сейчас встречаются? Да нет, не может быть! Больше никаких фото с ней не было. Недовольный Том в форме курьера — первый рабочий день ему явно не нравился. Или просто солнце в глаза сильно светило, кто знает?

Нижняя полка была занята фотографиями родителей — свадебное фото супругов Брайт. Ещё совсем молодые и счастливые. Билл вспомнил их имена. Том нередко говорил о них. Отец, Дэниэл Уотерс Брайт, управляющий фирмой. Мать, Элизабет Миллз Брайт, медсестра. Они познакомились, когда Дэни, в прошлом спортсмен, попал в больницу с травмой ноги. Он был в отчаянии, понимая, что с карьерой в спорте ему придется завязать, но, увидев красавицу Лиз, обрел нежданное счастье. Но их любовь омрачала невозможность иметь детей. Дэниэл стал много зарабатывать, но никакие деньги не смогли вылечить его любимую. Именно Элизабет уговорила мужа взять мальчика из приюта. Когда она увидела потерянного и одинокого Тома, у которого даже друзей не было, и когда этот мальчик спросил — «а вы моя мама?», она уже не могла оставить его там. Дэниэл поначалу сомневался, сможет ли он подарить всю любовь неродному сыну, но как только Тома привезли домой, стало казаться, что так было всегда.

— У тебя чудесная семья, Том, — Билл рассматривал каждое фото, подолгу держа их в руках. — Надо же, в детстве ты был похож на меня ещё больше, чем сейчас… разве так бывает?

— Говорят, у человека может быть шесть или семь двойников, так что… я верю, что чудеса случаются! Я уверен, твоя бабуля любила тебя за всех родных вместе взятых. Жаль, что я уже не смогу с ней познакомиться.

— Ничего… она прожила долгую жизнь. Она и правда очень любила меня. Я её никогда не забуду. Родителей только совсем не помню, но они мне снятся иногда. Лиц не вижу. Как ластиком стёрли.

— Билл, все в порядке. Я родных-то тоже не знаю, но новые родители заменили мне их сполна. Я им очень благодарен.

Билл поставил последнюю фотографию на полку. Мысли о семейных узах и домашнем очаге так увлекли его, что он потерял счёт времени. И вот теперь он почувствовал, что проголодался.

— Том… извини, что перебиваю, но у тебя найдется что-нибудь поесть?

— Да что ж ты сразу не сказал! Мама вчера столько всего наготовила, я ведь сказал, что жду гостя, — заулыбался Том и повёл Билла на кухню. — Я предупреждал её, что ты давно уже не ешь мясо, но она не слушала, поэтому в первую очередь приготовила сочный стейк…

— Густав бы оценил! А что ещё есть?

Том открыл холодильник и начал доставать разные контейнеры. Сэндвичи, рагу с острым перцем, картофельные шарики… И это было ещё не всё, но Билл понимал, что не съест и половины этих блюд. А он-то ещё думал, что бабушка его слишком сытно кормила!

— Оставь место на десерт. Один пирог мама испекла вчера, он с яблоками, а утром поставила в духовку черничный!

— Как же это здорово. Но я не съем так много!

— Так я тебе в этом помогу.

Том быстро разогрел по тарелочке рагу в микроволновке. Биллу очень понравилось блюдо — в меру остро и ещё больше пробуждает аппетит. Незаметно были съедены и шарики, и сэндвич с овощами, и немного салата. Однако до ароматных пирогов дело уже не дошло — Билл почувствовал насыщение, но вслед за ним пришла и усталость. Биологические часы, удивлённые наступлением дня вместо ночи, давали сбой. Билл зевнул, прикрывая рот рукой.

— Тебе нужно отдохнуть. Как раз покажу тебе свою комнату.

Стоило уставшему с дороги путешественнику дойти до кровати, как его сморил сон. В полудрёме Билл чувствовал, как Том укрывает его одеялом. Вот бы просто лежать рядом, в обнимку… Как же поступить? Признаться или нет? Он может обрести любовь, а может потерять прекрасного друга в один миг. Кто поможет принять окончательное решение и не свернуть с выбранного пути?

Билл не узнал ответ во сне. Его будто выключили, а затем снова включили — и проснулся парень свежим и отдохнувшим. Сначала он был сбит с толку — смутно знакомая по сеансам видеосвязи комната, которую он не успел толком разглядеть, вызывала волнение. Но вспомнив, что находится у Тома, Билл тут же успокоился.

Друга рядом не было, и гость решил осмотреться. Комната представляла собой нечто среднее между убежищем подростка от мира и жилищем взрослого работающего человека. На стене ещё висело несколько плакатов с представителями хип-хоп культуры, над компьютерным столом красовалась рамка с фотографией, не попавшей в основную выставку воспоминаний в гостиной. На ней были изображены Том, Георг и ещё двое парней. В уголке выцветшая аккуратная подпись: «Однажды мы станем лучшей рок-группой Америки!» Неужели эта мечта так и осталась мечтой, которая уже никогда не сбудется? Билл испытал странное чувство от осознания, что сейчас жизнь Тома могла бы быть совсем иной. Другая половина комнаты была совсем не похожа на первую. На спинке стула висела аккуратно сложенная курьерская форма. Лишних вещей не наблюдалось — все они были убраны в шкаф.

Чего-то всё-таки здесь не хватало. Билл вспомнил свой дом, так резко и надолго оставленный. Не пожалеет ли он о своем порыве как минимум год не возвращаться в стены, где прошло его детство? Новые жильцы, без сомнения, уже навели порядок и сделали перестановку мебели, выкинули или убрали в дальний ящик письменного стола листовки с напоминаниями, незаконченные эскизы, распечатки рисунков. Билл взял с собой в путешествие тетрадь со стихами. Он хотел показать несколько Тому. Вдруг он захочет снова взяться за гитару? Она, бедняжка, одиноко пряталась в углу, сливаясь со стенами.

— Ты уже проснулся? — все мысли разом перемешались. Том подошёл слишком близко. Он дотронулся до плеча Билла, а тот застыл, не зная, как отреагировать на прикосновение.

— Да… вот, рассматриваю тут всё. Том, а ты не мог бы сыграть как-нибудь для меня?

— Конечно, сыграю, но позже! Тебе стоит переодеться во что-нибудь удобное, ведь сейчас у нас по плану… Никаких планов, только веселье! У нас не так много времени на сборы, ещё нужно заехать за Гео — и отправляемся в клуб. Отпразднуем твой день рождения и моё начало отпуска.

— У меня не так много вещей, — Билл немного растерялся. Он столько всего продумывал в своей голове, но самое элементарное почему-то в расчет не брал. Ну конечно, ему стоило взять с собой побольше разной одежды на все случаи жизни.

— Можешь выбрать что-нибудь из моих. В шкафу с левой стороны то, что точно подойдет.

— Спасибо, Том! Эм… может, выйдешь? — Билл чувствовал смущение. Переодеваться при объекте своих воздыханий он не решался.

— Не думал, что ты настолько стеснительный, — парень усмехнулся. — Ладно-ладно, буду ждать тебя в машине.

Билл собрался быстро. Он выбрал для вечеринки простую футболку с надписью «LA» — как символично! — и потёртые джинсы. Никаких сложностей. Веселиться так веселиться! Но заглянув в гостиную и заприметив косметичку миссис Брайт, Билл не устоял перед соблазном и позаимствовал у неё чёрный карандаш для глаз… Через несколько минут все было готово. Георг жил не так уж далеко. Спустя четверть часа парни уже добрались до его дома. Билл ожидал увидеть длинноволосого красавчика, а в машину сел парень с короткой стрижкой. Но по глазам можно было легко узнать того задорного рокера с фото.

— Так вот ты такой, Билл! Как нетрудно догадаться, я Георг! — он представился и пожал ему руку.

— Я рад знакомству. И спасибо тебе, что предложил Тому зарегистрироваться на этом чудо-сайте. Иначе бы я его никогда не нашёл и не прилетел бы в Лос-Анджелес! Мне уже здесь нравится.

— Это ведь так круто. Я тоже хочу найти своего двойника, но у меня пока ничего не получилось. Вам крупно повезло, ребята!

— Ещё как, — отозвался Том. — Но я до последнего не верил, что такое возможно.

— У вас даже голоса чем-то похожи, или мне кажется? — Георг призадумался. — А вы случайно не братья?

— Да ну, такого точно быть не может… Мы росли на разных континентах!

— Я бы хотел, чтобы у меня был брат… И вообще большая семья, — с грустью добавил Билл.

Дальнейшая поездка прошла в молчании. Билл не хотел снова вспоминать о своём детстве, нехватке родительской любви и одиночестве.

Клубная музыка врезалась в слух громкими битами. Как давно Билл не был в таких местах, не чувствовал себя расслабленным. Танцевать, просто ни о чём не думая, отдавшись ритму — в последний раз он выбирался на тусовку больше года назад, да и то впечатления остались не лучшие. К нему пытался подкатить парень, совсем не вызывавший симпатии. Какая-то пьяная женщина пролила свой коктейль на его новую футболку. А на выходе неприятный тип умудрился вытащить у него кошелёк. Теперь же он не один, а с Томом, и они вместе наслаждаются отдыхом. Выпив по парочке коктейлей, они отправились на танцпол и растворились в движениях толпы.

Посетителей было много, но друзья — пока ещё просто друзья, к великому сожалению Билла, — не упускали друг друга из вида. Георг отказался, как он выразился, «трясти конечностями» и просто наблюдал. Биллу было интересно, о чём же Георг так сосредоточенно думает, потягивая алкогольный напиток через трубочку. Вскоре к нему подсела симпатичная девушка, а через некоторое время товарищ Тома спешно удалился с ней под руку. Возможно, они встретились впервые, а может, уже были знакомы — Билл не знал. Он вернулся взглядом к Тому, чувствуя, как градус ударяет в голову сильнее. Тело наполнилось неземной лёгкостью. Люди вокруг будто перестали существовать, они казались движущимися декорациями, каруселью забавно дёргающихся фигурок. Захотелось выпить ещё немного, а потом ещё капельку, для смелости, ведь сегодня Билл собирался вновь открыть своё сердце для любви.

— Здесь слишком громко, — прокричал он в ухо Тому. — Покажешь мне более уединенное место? Я… хочу поговорить с тобой. Это очень важно.

— Мне кажется, ты перебрал! Нам нужно на воздух.

Билл попытался возразить, но его повело, и он непременно упал бы, если бы руки Тома не подхватили и не прижали к себе.

— Не спорь со мной, в отличие от тебя, я свою норму знаю.

Покинув помещение, Билл всё еще хотел танцевать. Перед глазами кружилось ночное небо. Но вместо ярких звезд везде горели яркие вывески.

— Тебе плохо? — спросил Том с волнением.

— Нет… мне очень хорошо. У меня такое чувство, что я дома. Действительно дома. Мне кажется, я должен был жить здесь всю жизнь.

— Кто знает, Билл… А мне в детстве казалось, что я родился совсем в другом месте. Я не сразу стал здесь своим. Я не знаю, кем я был, когда пришел в этот мир.

— Я думаю, мы встретились не просто так, — Билл смотрел Тому в глаза и видел в них себя самого. — Говорят, что людям нравятся те, кто на них похож. И мы ищем всю жизнь… ищем свое отражение. И вот, я нашел тебя! — он говорил всё, что только приходило ему в голову. И каждая фраза была нужной и правильной для него именно сейчас.

— Извини, я не совсем понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду, — но улыбка Тома выдавала его. Как он мог не понять? Наверняка ему уже много раз признавались в чувствах.

— Том, да к чему все эти предисловия… за все время, что мы общаемся, я больше не представляю себя без тебя. Ты стал моим миром. Я люблю тебя. Если ты скажешь мне, что я сумасшедший… если отправишь на все четыре стороны, я пойму.

— Мы оба чокнутые, Каулитц, мы оба! Ты мог сказать и раньше. — Том крепко обнял его. — Ты мне не безразличен. Я не знаю, как называется это чувство. Но с тобой мне легко, с тобой я могу говорить обо всем и ни о чём. Знаешь… как с Георгом. Но он мой друг, и его я люблю по-дружески. А когда я смотрю на тебя, я не знаю, что я ощущаю… Но каждый день я ждал сообщения от тебя, как и ты от меня. И если бы ты не прилетел, я бы сам тебя отыскал. И сказал всё, что о тебе думаю!

— Том… не надо больше слов, просто поцелуй меня… — прошептал Билл. Том обхватил его лицо ладонями и коснулся губ — осторожно, почти невесомо. Неужели это действительно происходит? Неужели мечта может так просто сбыться? Билл перехватил инициативу и поцеловал Тома со всей любовью, какую только он мог выразить. Они потеряли счет времени и забыли обо всем на свете.

…Но идиллию для двоих нарушил Георг:

— А чем это вы тут занимаетесь, да ещё и без меня? — он подошел к милующейся парочке и хлопнул Тома по плечу.

— Ну и шутки у тебя… Я же к тебе не напрашивался!

— Я неплохо справляюсь и сам. И ты что, не узнал мою Сьюзи? Она же просто перекрасила волосы!

— Прости, дружище! Я думал, она еще не вернулась со своих курсов.

— Теперь вернулась, так что, Том, я буду меньше доставать тебя своим присутствием… А вас, ребята, я поздравляю! Том и Билл… красиво звучит! У вас даже имена друг другу подходят идеально.

Билл смутился и скромно отвел взгляд.

— А ведь ты прав… — добавил Том. — Прогуляемся? За руль никто из нас не сядет. Мне хватило одной аварии.

Билл кивнул. Теперь он имел полное право держать Тома за руку. Они шли молча, но эта тишина не была тягостной. Наконец, он спохватился:

— А куда мы идём?

— Ко мне, конечно! — подал голос Георг. Он все это время тихо шел позади, не нарушая единение влюблённых сердец. — У меня есть бутылочка Джека. Не знаю, как вы, а я выпью ещё.

Дом Георга встретил компанию тишиной и темнотой. Он щёлкнул выключателем.

— Добро пожаловать! Билл, ванная налево, спальня направо. Кровать полностью в вашем распоряжении, а я пошел пить.

— Гео, блин, ну хватит смущать Билла! Мне кажется, тебе уже хватит.

— А ты не решай за меня. — Георг удалился.

— Он всегда такой, не обращай внимания, а когда выпьет — особенно, — пояснил Том.

На самом деле часть с кроватью Биллу очень даже нравилась, но от выпитого его уже начинало клонить в сон. Сил едва хватило на то, чтобы смыть мейк. Том просто помыл руки. Спать в одежде было не лучшим вариантом. В конце концов, к чему лишнее стеснение? Билл снял одежду и повесил её на спинку кровати, Том повторил его действия и выключил свет. Они забрались под одеяло и просто лежали, держась за руки и переплетая пальцы. Билл закрыл глаза и позволил сну отключить его от реальности на несколько часов. Приятно засыпать, зная, что утро будет добрым.

В попытке сбежать от целого мира и от себя самого, он отыскал больше, чем весь мир.

Тёплые лучи калифорнийского солнца освещали лицо спящего Тома. Билл сидел на краю кровати и любовался, боясь нарушить его сон. Он ещё не привык к смене часовых поясов и чувствовал себя этим утром крайне странно. Казалось, Билл просто ещё не проснулся, и нет никакого Лос-Анджелеса, и Тома тоже нет. Есть только бабушкин домик в Магдебурге, наброски проектов, недописанные стихи. В голове неожиданно появилась рифма, которую Биллу хотелось срочно записать, но под рукой не было ни ручки, ни кусочка бумаги. Потянувшись за телефоном, лежавшим в кармане джинсов, он неудачно зацепил стул и с грохотом свалил его. «Ну вот, разбудил Тома!» — подумал Билл, но вдруг услышал смех.

— А ты забавный… Так долго рассматривал меня, но не понял, что я не сплю?

Билл, ничего не ответив, вернулся под одеяло и прильнул к Тому. И пусть рифма ускользнула, но он знал, что обязательно придумает что-нибудь получше и прочитает ему. Но не сейчас. Он просто хотел насладиться моментом.

— Доброе утро. — И лёгкий поцелуй в щёку.

— И тебе того же, Том.

— Нужно вставать, наверно… Жаль, что Гео ещё дрыхнет, а то порадовал бы нас завтраком.

— Я могу что-нибудь приготовить, — оживился Билл. Ему так хотелось чем-нибудь порадовать своего… парня. Да, теперь он уже может называть его именно так.

— Давай вместе, — Том сладко потянулся и зевнул. — Но сначала в душ. Пойдешь со мной? — он включил свою фирменную привычку и потеребил языком колечко пирсинга в губе. Отказать было просто невозможно, и Билл без лишних слов поднялся и потянул Тома за собой.

— Кажется, я забыл, где ванная, — выйдя из спальни, он растерялся.

Ночью квартира Георга казалась намного меньше. А сам хозяин жилища спал на диване, свернувшись калачиком. Услышав звуки, он только перевернулся на другой бок и продолжил дремать.

— Ну, я-то знаю. Часто бываю здесь. В колледже мы собирались в этой комнате и репетировали с ночи до утра… А потом просыпали лекции по истории искусств. Хорошее было время. Жаль, у меня не было такого друга. Я знал многих, но почему-то всегда был один. Зато теперь у меня есть ты.

— А мне не везло в личной жизни. Я не хотел вспоминать об этом и загружать тебя. Но, я думаю, ты и так все прекрасно понял, Том.

Влюблённые зашли в ванную и закрыли дверь изнутри. Друг, конечно, может проспать до самого обеда, но может и внезапно проснуться и нарушить единение. Том включил воду и стал настраивать до нужной температуры. Билл уже знал, что водные процедуры для Тома являются очень важным ритуалом. При возможности он проводит под душем чуть ли не целый час. Билл такой любовью к купанию не отличался, ему скорее нравился результат, ощущение чистого тела, мягкое полотенце, убирающее влагу с кожи. Но сейчас для него было важно разделить это мгновение, впервые увидеть парня полностью обнажённым. Том первым снял боксеры и шагнул под струи воды. Биллу потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы раздеться — и бессчётные мгновения, чтобы подойти ближе.

— Долго будешь созерцать? Билл, ну признайся, ты ведь представлял меня голым… — усмехнулся Том. — Я думал об этом… о том, как мы похожи. Ты не мог не понравиться мне, ведь ты такой же красивый, как и я!

— Остроумия тебе не занимать, дорогой, но ты слишком много болтаешь, — Билл забрался в ванную и прервал все возможные ответы Тома поцелуем.

Вода действительно была идеальной для наслаждения друг другом под её потоками. Том, с трудом оторвавшись от Билла, потянулся на ощупь за гелем для душа. Первый попавшийся оказался с лавандой, которую он терпеть не мог, и он вернул его на прежнее место. Вторая попытка была удачнее — и ванную наполнил нежный аромат персика. Щедро выдавив гель на ладони, Том заскользил по телу Билла. Руки то ласково поглаживали торс, то чуть жестче массировали плечи. Билл прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь этими ощущениями. Он повернулся спиной, чтобы Том мог намылить её, а тот, прежде чем продолжить свой ритуал, поцеловал его в шею. Билл задышал чаще. Он был готов отдаться своему соблазнителю прямо здесь и сейчас, хоть и понимал: не время. Замерев, он продолжал впитывать кожей прикосновения Тома. А он, будто бы не замечая невысказанную, но очень заметную просьбу Билла, перешёл к стройным ногам. Когда-то Билл не любил свое тело, не считал его привлекательным, думал, что слишком тощий по сравнению со сверстниками. Но сейчас он был идеальным для Тома, а Том — идеальным для него. Разве что-то ещё в мире могло иметь значение в этот миг? Билл вновь оказался лицом к Тому и посмотрел в его глаза. Крепко прижавшись, он словно омывал Тома собой. Билл потерся пахом о его пах, призывая перейти от купания к более приятным действиям, и Том услышал его. Пальцы бывшего музыканта сомкнулись вокруг напряженного члена, и Билл сладко простонал Тому в губы. Он хотел подарить парню ответную ласку, но тот остановил его.

— Сначала я…

Билл прикрыл глаза и опёрся рукой о кафель. Удовольствие захлестнуло его, наполнило каждую клеточку тела. Казалось бы, всё так просто, всего лишь движение вверх-вниз, но удовлетворяя себя сам, Билл никогда не испытывал настоящего наслаждения. За механической разрядкой следовала опустошённость от осознания собственного одиночества. А здесь и сейчас, в этой ванной, их было двое, и один дарил другому свою любовь.

Внезапно все прекратилось.

— Только не открывай глаза, Билл…

Но, как известно, мозг не воспринимает частицу «не», поэтому Билл приоткрыл веки и понял, что Том уже стоит перед ним на коленях. Не самое удобное место, но кого это волнует?

— Ну, я же просил… я, может, тоже скромный парень в глубине души.

— Том…

Ничего не ответив, он просто накрыл губами розовую головку и обвёл её кончиком языка. Билл не смотрел на Тома — запрокинув голову, он видел лишь выложенный мозаичной плиткой потолок, но в то же время перед глазами возникал Том — уже не смущённый. От секундного замешательства не осталось и следа — он вобрал изнывающий орган наполовину, помогая себе одной рукой, а другая нежно поглаживала яички. Том определённо знал, что делает. Биллу невероятно повезло, что такой умелый любовник ещё не был никем занят. Отбивать Тома у другого человека Билл просто не решился бы, он бы просто уехал с разбитым сердцем, умчался, куда глаза глядят, и совсем потерял бы надежду на обретение счастья. Судьба сделала обоим удивительный подарок…

Билл застонал, не боясь, что даже шум воды не перекроет этих звуков, ему было уже все равно — разбудят ли они Георга, не начнет ли он ломиться в двери. Потому что он бы просто не открыл. Только не сейчас, когда вселенная внутри готова разорваться на атомы и вновь собрать себя заново. Ещё один миг, такой бесконечный и одновременно такой короткий — и оргазм прошивает все тело сладкой истомой. Том поднимается и направляет насадку для душа на партнера, смывая следы страсти. Билл с трудом приходит в себя. Ноги дрожат, голова идет кругом. Но вскоре он находит силы отблагодарить Тома, жадно целуя и доводя до финала резкими уверенными движениями.

— Хочу всю ночь с тобой… наедине… Хочу тебя всего, Томи…

Они еще несколько минут просто стояли под струями воды, приходя в себя после испытанного наслаждения. Наконец, Том закрыл воду и снял с сушилки большое полотенце и подал Биллу. Он вытерся и обернул его вокруг бёдер. Капли воды стекали с его мокрых волос и катились по торсу. Том нашел ещё одно полотенце и повторил все те же действия. Парни как раз вовремя закончили предаваться первым любовным играм — в дверь постучали.

— Вы долго там будете друг друга облизывать? Мне в душ надо! — кричал Георг.

— Мы уже выходим! — ответил Том и открыл двери.

— Могли бы и сразу голыми выходить. Меня таким не удивишь, — усмехнулся друг и прошмыгнул в ванну.

— Это он о чём? — не понял Билл.

— Это было давно и неправда, — Том замялся. — Ну, когда-то у меня был парень… и нас Георг застал в не самом приличном виде на одной вечеринке. Бурная молодость. Мы расстались ещё на первом курсе. Недолгий роман.

— Я думал, у тебя была девушка тогда. — Том недоумевающе посмотрел на Билла. — Ну, ты с ней на фото танцуешь…

— Это была ошибка.

— Прозвучит странно, но я рад, что все именно так. А я был влюблён в однокурсника. Только он никогда меня не любил, — вздохнул Билл.

— Да и к чёрту его, — Том улыбнулся. — Даже не вспоминай. Лучше пойдем завтракать.

И пока Георг принимал душ, парочка открыла холодильник. Но из съедобного было совсем немного. Поэтому простая яичница показалась Биллу самым вкусным блюдом на свете. Георг потом возмущался, что на его долю ничего не приготовили, но что парни могли сделать, если продукты, долго лежавшие в холодильнике, не вызывали доверия? На срок давности салата Билл даже смотреть боялся.

— Гео, тебе нужно срочно позвать Сюзанну под венец, иначе ты скоро умрёшь с голоду! — пошутил Том.

— Ты что, думаешь, что люди женятся только ради того, чтобы вкусно поесть? Тогда я бы давно сделал тебе предложение и поселился бы у тебя дома, поедая божественно вкусные блинчики твоей матери!

— О нет, Георг, я должен разбить твое сердце! Ты опоздал, я теперь занят.

— Не заставляйте меня ревновать, — Билл подхватил волну веселья. Конечно, он ни за что не станет устраивать Тому сцены ревности из-за лучшего друга.

— У вас уже все так серьёзно? — подмигнул Листинг.

— Конечно! — в один голос ответили парни.

— Вот это да, вот это я понимаю — любовь с первого взгляда, а точнее, с первого сообщения! А все благодаря мне. Я в супермаркет, смотрите, не разнесите здесь всё.

А после того, как друг ушёл, Билл и Том не только не устроили хаос, а наоборот, помогли навести порядок в квартире.

И вдруг зазвонил телефон. Оба кинулись проверять свои мобильники, но звонили Тому. Сегодня редко кто ставит на рингтон определённые песни, предпочитая стандартную мелодию, а то и вовсе беззвучный режим. Билл смотрел на экран смартфона чисто по инерции. Он отвык от звонков. Зачем они нужны, если есть сообщения?

— Это отец. Надо ответить. — Том слушал голос в трубке и мрачнел с каждым сказанным словом. Билл испугался: что же такого он мог сказать? Неужели случилось что-то плохое?

Том положил трубку:

— Билл, у нас проблемы.

— Уже? С первого дня наших отношений? Но ты еще даже не представил меня своей семье!

— Дело в том, что они все еще надеются, что я могу жениться на девушке. Папа собрался знакомить меня с дочерью своего партнера по бизнесу. Сказал, что я должен обратить на неё внимание. Они думают о слиянии компаний. А обо мне никто не подумал, да и о ней наверняка тоже. Сказал, что если я хочу занять нормальную должность, а не бегать всю жизнь с коробками наперевес, то я должен стать частью семейного дела.

— А ты хочешь этого?

— Нет, конечно. Я наконец-то собирался представить им тебя! Но сейчас неподходящий момент. Я их никогда не знакомил с парнями, они просто знали, что у меня есть личная жизнь. Говорили, что понимают. Но, как оказалось, у отца всегда были свои планы.

— Это же неправильно… — Билл вздохнул. — И что нам теперь делать?

— Я должен поговорить с ним. Сам. Но боюсь, он не передумает.

— Ты ведь можешь отказаться…

— Конечно, и я так и сделаю. Но я никогда не ссорился с отцом по-крупному. Максимум, что он мог сделать — поругать меня за то, что я пришёл домой пьяным. Или что вообще не пришел. Я уже подумывал съехать от них, но решил, что сделаю это, когда будет с кем вить своё гнездышко. И вот, мой немецкий птенчик прилетел.

— Том, ты, правда, хочешь, чтобы я жил с тобой? — Билл кинулся к нему и крепко-крепко обнял. — Мы ведь в жизни всего второй день знаем друг друга! В интернете все кажутся лучше, чем на самом деле. Вдруг я окажусь совершенно невыносимым в быту? Я даже не всегда убираю за собой посуду. У меня всегда творческий беспорядок на столе и в голове.

— Подумаешь! А в фургончике твоем был полный порядок, я видел, как ты жил всё это время, ничего лишнего. Знаешь, если вдруг у нас не получится… — Том задумался, подбирая слова, — быть парой, ты всегда будешь моим другом. Но я уверен, что мы сможем. Я не знаю, как объяснить это чувство.

— Том, ты лучший парень на свете… И даже если судьба нас разлучит, я тебя никогда не забуду.

— Не разлучит, я ей просто этого не позволю. — За этими словами последовал поцелуй.

К обеденному часу они добрались до дома. Дверь была открыта. Парни быстро прошли в коридор, разулись и поспешили в ванную. Открыв воду, Билл тихо сказал:

— Мне кажется, не стоит сейчас рассказывать им про нас. Я волнуюсь… Представь меня как друга. Потом сами догадаются.

— Билл, я могу тебя хоть потерянным двадцать лет назад братом представить, но ведь они все равно узнают правду, — усмехнулся Том.

— Не стоит так рисковать. А то они ещё и меня запишут в сыночки и будут пытаться женить на ком-нибудь.

Том не ответил. Он вышел из ванной, а Билл ещё пару минут смотрел на себя в зеркало и думал, как же кардинально изменилась вся его жизнь. Что же будет, если Том все-таки не сможет настоять на своем и отказаться от свадьбы с незнакомой девушкой? А вдруг он увидит её и забудет про Билла? Вдруг его увлечение в колледже было не ошибкой? Вдруг Том ошибается насчет самого Билла? «Успокойся!» — мысленно настраивал он себя. — «Всё будет хорошо. Том любит меня, я люблю его, разве этого недостаточно?» Наконец, он привёл своё сердцебиение в норму и вышел в гостиную с улыбкой на лице.

— Здравствуй, Билл! — к нему подошла Элизабет. — Том много о тебе говорил. Я рада, что ты смог приехать. Точнее, прилететь. Это так здорово, когда есть друзья по всему миру. А у меня только одна подруга, и мы работаем вместе.

— Приятно познакомиться, — Билл искренне улыбнулся. Он чувствовал, что мать должна понять сына и принять его таким, какой он есть. Насчет отца он не был уверен, хоть пока и не увидел его воочию.

— Дэниэлу тоже будет интересно узнать о тебе. Иногда он может быть груб, но ты не придавай этому значения. Он приедет вечером с переговоров, и у нас будут гости!

— Я вам не помешаю? Всё-таки у вас семейные дела, а я нагрянул так неожиданно.

— О, конечно нет! Мы любим гостей! Том, ну что ты стоишь столбом, почему ты не предложишь Биллу пообедать? Я уверена, что вчера вы ничего не ели. Георг отличный человек, но готовить он вообще не умеет. Я даже пыталась его научить, но он умудрился сжечь даже хлеб для тостов.

— Мама, ну это же было так давно, — Том засмеялся, очевидно, вспомнив этот случай в красках.

— Некоторые люди с годами не меняются. Том, это относится и к тебе. Мне кажется, тебе все ещё шестнадцать и ты не хочешь больше расти.

— Совсем неплохо всегда чувствовать себя на шестнадцать, — заметил Билл. — Я тоже не чувствую своего возраста. Я думаю, что буду жить ещё лет сто и успею сделать все, что задумал и даже больше.

Элизабет решила накрыть на стол сама. Как ни пытались Билл и Том выглядеть просто друзьями, их взгляды могли легко выдать. То ли мать принимала это все за радость от встречи, то ли просто закрывала глаза, то ли действительно все понимала и радовалась, что Том не прячет своего бойфренда. После они смотрели семейные альбомы.

— Как жаль, что у меня нет совсем детских фото.

— У меня только с пяти лет фотографии. И ни одной с родителями. Я даже не знаю, как они выглядели и где именно похоронены. Написаны ли на тех могилах их имена или о них никто не вспомнит. Бабушка берегла меня от лишних страданий… но я видел, что у других детей есть отцы и матери, братья и сёстры. И мне было очень одиноко.

— Но ты вырос замечательным человеком, ты по-настоящему талантлив! Я видела твоё портфолио на сайте. Мне очень понравились несколько дизайнов дома, и если мы будем делать ремонт, то возьмём что-нибудь за основу.

— Спасибо… мне приятно слышать это. Миссис Брайт, спасибо вам за Тома. Вы прекрасно его воспитали! Такого близкого друга в своей жизни я и представить не мог.

Женщина скромно улыбнулась. Она хотела сказать что-то ещё, но её прервал свисток чайника на плите.

— Билл, ты больше любишь чай или кофе?

— От кофе я никогда не откажусь.

— А я не буду, — Том повернул голову и посмотрел на часы. — Пойду я… посмотрю новости, а вы пообщайтесь, — он заговорщицки подмигнул матери.

Они остались наедине. Билл уткнулся взглядом в чашку, созерцая кофейную пенку.

— Билл, возможно, это не лучшая тема для разговора, но я должна спросить тебя о Томе…

— Что вы имеете в виду? — Билл на всякий случай переспросил, хотя он догадывался, что мать Тома хочет ему сказать.

— Ты ведь все прекрасно понимаешь. Ты ведь нравишься ему. Я поняла это ещё до вашей встречи, он так сиял после каждого твоего сообщения, да что там, чуть ли не подпрыгивал. Дэниэл всегда относился к романам Тома снисходительно, но он хотел бы для него другой судьбы.

— А вы? Тоже хотите, чтобы Том женился, унаследовал бизнес и… стал таким же, как отец?

— Я хочу, чтобы Том был счастлив. Он всё, что у нас есть. И если ты серьёзно настроен, я буду на вашей стороне.

— Спасибо… — Билл чувствовал, как пылают его щёки. — Я… я верю, что смогу сделать Тома счастливым.

— Конечно, сможешь! Даже не сомневайся в этом.

Билл отпил глоток кофе, пока тот еще не успел остыть. Этот диалог очень воодушевил его, теперь Билл был уверен, что никакие обстоятельства не смогут разлучить его с Томом. Они ведь созданы друг для друга!

Но вечер обещал быть непростым. Увидев воочию главу семьи, Билл напрягся. Этот человек когда-то был спортсменом, так что его крепкому телосложению могли позавидовать бы многие. Мистер Брайт легко докажет свою правоту силой, даже если в итоге окажется, что он все-таки ошибался. Билл отошел в сторону и наблюдал за семейной сценой из-за двери.

— Том, мой партнёр скоро придёт с дочерью, будь добр, оденься как-то поприличнее. У тебя же есть костюм, который я тебе покупал.

— Па… ну ты же знаешь, я не люблю официальность! И вообще, я ни с кем не собираюсь знакомиться.

— Брось эти глупости, сынок, — отец хлопнул его по плечу. — Тебе обязательно понравится Рия. Она немного старше тебя, но зато много знает и умеет, а ещё она прекрасно готовит. Будь я помоложе, я бы за ней приударил!

— Дэни… я уже совсем тебе разонравилась? — Элизабет сначала нахмурилась, но потом на её лице появилась улыбка. — Я ещё способна составить конкуренцию молоденьким красоткам, будь уверен!

— Это была просто шутка, Лиз. Но наш сын уже взрослый, и ему пора устраивать свою жизнь.

— Мне всё равно, будь она хоть мисс Вселенная, — Том закатил глаза. — Я не прочь однажды жениться, но не на девушке, и ты это знаешь.

— Том, а как же Кейт? Она тебе нравилась, ты просто обманываешь себя…

— Тогда я ещё не определился. Господи, да я уже не помню, как она выглядит. Я её не видел несколько лет, о чём речь вообще?

— Ты просто неисправим. Не заставляй меня ругаться. Я все потеряю, если мы не окажем достойного приёма уважаемым людям.

— Я потеряю себя, разве это не важнее? Отец… ты всегда говорил, что хочешь, чтобы я был счастлив…

— Ты и будешь. Когда станешь работать вместе со мной, а потом и займешь мое место. Это все, что я могу тебе подарить.

— Мне это не нужно. Я не хочу тратить время этой девушки зря. Извини, я не собираюсь больше говорить на эту тему.

— Том! — казалось, что от крика отца содрогнутся стены. Но «неправильный сын» его как будто и не слышал.

— Билл, собирайся, мы уходим.

— Что еще за Билл? Ты теперь своих любовников ещё и в дом таскаешь? Сколько мне еще это терпеть?

— Как же так, папа? Ты всегда говорил, что понимаешь меня и принимаешь, и ты все это время притворялся?

— Я верил… верил, что ты исправишься. — От злости Дэниэл залепил Тому пощёчину. — А ведь мы могли взять другого ребёнка, но Лиз настояла на тебе. На бедном-несчастном мальчике без прошлого.

— Никогда не думал, что ты такой!

Том оттолкнул от себя отца. Держась за лицо, он повернулся к входной двери. Она была открыта настежь, а на рассыпавшееся на глазах семейство Брайтов смотрели две пары удивлённых глаз. А Билл тем временем подбежал к Тому и крепко обнял…

— Я больше не вернусь домой, — прошептал Том. — Прости меня, мама. И вы простите, хоть я вас и совсем не знаю, — бросил он взгляд на шокированных гостей. Гостей, которых не ждал и не звал.

Девушка что-то сказала отцу и зацокала на каблучках прочь. Расстроенной она не выглядела — наверняка, ей эта свадьба тоже совсем не сдалась. Дэниэл вышел из дома, достал из кармана пиджака зажигалку и нервно закурил.

О чём он беседовал с несостоявшимся родственником, парни уже не узнали. Улучив момент, они быстро выскочили на улицу. Том сел в машину.

— Автомобиль тоже отцу вернуть придется, но не сейчас… — он завёл мотор.

— Куда мы теперь, Томи?

— В отель. К Гео нельзя, у него сегодня свидание… Не будем ему мешать.

— Как жаль, что мой фургон ещё далеко отсюда, — вздохнул Билл. — Мне так хочется снова ехать без цели, куда-то далеко. Кажется, что ты можешь добраться до горизонта… и даже дальше.

— У нас есть время. Сколько еще ждать?

— Две недели, не меньше.

— Отлично. Я оплачу нам хороший номер на две недели, и мы проведём их вместе, — Том резко повернул, и Билла встряхнуло. — А потом уедем, куда глаза глядят. И мне плевать, что будет дальше. Главное, что я буду с тобой.

— Мы не торопимся? Вдруг я надоем тебе, а мы застрянем где-нибудь в чистом поле? — Билл рассмеялся своей шутке.

— Таковы обстоятельства. Мне нужен был хороший пинок, чтобы покинуть дом, и я его получил. Точнее, не совсем пинок, но…

— Очень больно?

— Просто обидно, что отец оказался не таким идеальным, каким я его себе всегда представлял. Частично хотел равняться на него, но теперь у меня нет этого идеала. Зато у меня есть ты.

— Том… у меня вообще никакого не было. Я не знаю, каково это. Я не знаю, какие слова будут правильными сейчас. Давай просто доедем до места и забудем обо всем…

И они забылись…

С седьмого этажа открывался прекрасный вид на ночной Лос-Анджелес. Том решил потратить деньги с размахом, пока отец не додумался заблокировать его счет, а ведь он обязательно это сделает. Слишком принципиальный. Когда-то он ставил рекорды в спорте, а теперь настроен на покорение других вершин, а сын помешал ему в достижении этих целей. Но сегодня все это неважно.

Билл, накинув лёгкий гостиничный халат, стоял у открытого окна с бокалом шампанского. Пузырьки играли в бокале, и он смотрел на них, стараясь не думать ни о чём. Том надолго застрял в ванной комнате — ритуал ведь нарушать нельзя. Билл же принял водные процедуры намного быстрее и теперь ждал его с предвкушением… Наконец Билл услышал шаги, но не стал поворачиваться. Слегка влажные руки обняли его со спины. Билл отставил недопитое игристое на подоконник и положил голову Тому на плечо.

— Здесь так хорошо… Так красиво.

— Да, мне здесь тоже очень нравится, — тихо произнёс Том. — Скажи, ты когда-нибудь загадывал желание, глядя на падающие звезды?

— Загадывал… встретить кого-то особенного. А потом… я почти не верил, что моё желание может исполниться.

— Я не загадывал тебя, Билл. Но ты у меня сбылся.

Том развернул Билла к себе и, не говоря больше ничего, припал к его губам. Когда двое начинают общаться друг с другом на языке тела, слова становятся просто не нужны. Более того, слишком долгие разговоры убивают романтику момента. А сказано всего за этот долгий день было слишком много. Лишь в тишине можно услышать биение сердец в едином ритме. Билл поддался желанию и совсем расслабился в руках любимого. Том целовал его шею, и это просто сводило с ума. Как будто он уже откуда-то знал, что нравится Биллу. Отойдя от окна, парни шаг за шагом подходили к огромной кровати. Но вдруг Том остановился. Он выключил дневное освещение и щёлкнул другим выключателем. Номер наполнился мягким приглушённым светом, приятным для глаз. В такой атмосфере всё казалось каким-то нереальным, даже немного магическим. Идеальным для первого сближения, после которого уже не будет точки возврата. Утренние ласки были лишь преддверием ночи. Билл скинул с себя халат. Он больше не стеснялся показать себя партнёру таким, как есть, а ведь раньше он всегда ужасно волновался, чувствовал себя скованным и стеснённым, как будто делает совсем не то, что должен. Но теперь Билл был уверен, что всё будет правильно. Том распустил пучок, и волосы рассыпались по спине. Сбросив больше не нужное полотенце с бёдер, он подошел к краю кровати и потянул Билла за собой. Они упали на мягкую постель. Том целовал с нескончаемой страстью и в то же время с нежностью. Он готов был утопить в ласке каждый кусочек тела. Билл ещё никогда не чувствовал себя таким нужным и желанным. Пропускал Том лишь один участок, чтобы всё не завершилось слишком быстро, растягивая удовольствие и предвкушение главного события ночи, но Билл решил немного его поторопить и перевернулся, прогибаясь в спине, как грациозная кошка. Он мог бы поклясться, что в тот миг ощущал жадный взгляд Тома на своей коже. Или это просто его тело так горело от желания? Но парень продолжал распалять Билла ещё больше, то с напором целуя и прикусывая беззащитную шею, то порхая губами вдоль позвоночника. Всё ниже и ниже… Билл чувствовал, как его бьёт мелкой дрожью. И если вдруг Том решил бы остановиться, Билл бы этого просто не вынес и показал бы всё, на что способен сам. Но он хотел приберечь это для других ночей, а сегодня — он полностью принадлежит Тому…  
Билл громко выдохнул, когда горячие ладони с силой сжали его ягодицы. Но того, что за этим последует, он даже не мог ожидать. Том скользнул кончиком языка в ложбинку меж ними, даря неведомую прежде ласку. Билл не смог бы мечтать об этом и не решился бы попросить. Подсознательно он даже ожидал совсем другого. Но сейчас Билл мог лишь издавать полувсхлипы-полустоны, сжимая в руках подушку и неосознанно тереться о простынь, желая большего. Когда запретное удовольствие стало совсем невыносимым, Том прекратил свою сладкую пытку. Билл не решался повернуться и посмотреть ему в глаза. Щёки пылали огнём, а сердце бешено билось, готовое выскочить из груди в это мгновение. Но Том не дал Биллу опомниться и резко проник двумя пальцами в раздразнённое лаской отверстие. Билл вскрикнул, сам отчаянно насаживаясь на них, он подтягивался к парню поближе. Свободной рукой Том проскользнул меж Биллом и горячей от жара тел простынью, ласково поглаживая его член и растирая капли смазки. Билл заёрзал ещё больше. Ещё немного — и…

Но Том всё прекрасно контролировал. Он сжал напряжённый орган у основания. Послышался шорох — Том быстро разорвал фольгированный пакетик зубами. Билл прикусил губу от волнения. Он так ждал этого момента, когда Том, наконец, окажется в нём. И вдруг, в самый неподходящий момент, зазвонил телефон. За это аппарат просто смахнули с тумбочки, не переживая о его целостности. Страсть накрыла слишком сильно, и никто и ничто не могло помешать двум влюблённым слиться воедино. Том отвлёкся лишь на миг, за который Билл успел перевернуться.

— Я хочу смотреть в твои глаза, — прошептал он и изумился, каким хриплым стал его голос.

— А я — в твои.

Том навис сверху, и Билл обхватил ногами его бёдра. Том входил плавно и осторожно. Билл не чувствовал боли. Эйфория от их первой настоящей близости вскружила голову. Он отдавался ему без остатка, забыв обо всём. Остального мира будто не существовало, пока Том с каждым толчком погружался в него всё глубже. Запредельно. Билл крепко цеплялся руками за плечи парня, будто боясь, что все исчезнет и окажется просто ярким сном. Но это была реальность. Их реальность одна на двоих. Билл видел в глазах Тома звёзды, падающие с неба. Билл видел в них любовь. Теперь он точно знал, что Том его любит и для этого даже не обязательно произносить признания вслух, пока два тела слиты воедино. Движения стали резче, и Биллу оставалось только стонать прямо в губы Тома, обдавая их жарким дыханием с каждым новым рывком. Время словно перестало идти. Не было ни конца, ни начала. Были только Билл и Том, утонувшие друг в друге этой ночью.

Это не могло продлиться вечно, как бы ни хотелось отдалить неизбежный финал. Том припал к не дававшей ему покоя шее, оставляя на ней след, который назавтра расцветёт лиловым пятном. Но сейчас это не имело значения. Том содрогнулся в мучительно-сладкой истоме, и в тот же миг на его живот брызнуло семя Билла, которому даже не потребовалось прикасаться к себе.

Они оба устали за этот долгий и наполненный событиями день, перешедший в ночь, и теперь им требовался отдых и долгий сон до самого обеда. Билл закрыл глаза. В полудрёме он слышал, как Том поднимается с постели, как шумит вода в душе и как любимый возвращается, ложится рядом, ещё и накрывает одеялом. Перед тем, как совсем провалиться в темноту, он находит в себе силы пожелать Тому спокойной ночи, но ответа уже не слышит.

Билл не видел снов и спал так крепко, как никогда прежде в своей жизни. Утро началось для него уже после полудня. Он был разбужен ароматами кофе и горячих тостов с клубничным джемом. Осторожно сев на постель, Билл принялся за завтрак, с улыбкой вспоминая жаркую ночь. Но где же Том?

Дверь распахнулась. Том вернулся и с удовольствием присоединился к завтраку.

— А где ты был? Хотел уже сбежать от меня, но передумал?

— Ни за что, Билл, ты не избавишься от меня так просто! Я просто отвёз телефон в ремонт. Ты представляешь, я умудрился его разбить. Заберу из сервиса через неделю.

— Зато нас точно никто не побеспокоит. Мне звонить никто не будет, а в сеть я сейчас выходить не хочу. Не буду же я делиться фотографиями прямо из номера?

— А почему нет? Ты можешь показать этому миру прекрасного меня!

— Ну уж нет, на это время ты полностью мой.

Они рассмеялись. Билл испачкал губы джемом и провёл по ним языком. Том едва удержал в руках чашку.

— Что, уже облизнуться нельзя?

— Можно. — Том не удержался и чмокнул Билла. — Просто ты это делаешь так соблазнительно…

— Я подозревал, что ты озабоченный, но не настолько же!

— Пройдет неделя, и скромности в тебе останется не больше, чем во мне. Пройдет ещё одна — и ты вообще забудешь, что есть такое слово.

— Какого же развратника я полюбил, — хихикнул Билл.

— О да, а сам-то… Твои стоны только в озвучку фильмов для взрослых, — в тон ему отозвался Том.

— Там всё ненастоящее, так что теперь тебе не придется их смотреть!

Так начался их первый утро-день наедине. И время, проведённое вдвоём, пролетало незаметно. Они провели целую неделю вместе, не встречая никого, кроме сотрудников отеля. Без знакомых и друзей, без звонков и серфинга по интернету. Но настало время возвращаться во внешний мир… Том забрал мобильный и, наконец, включил его. Там была такая гора сообщений, уведомлений о пропущенных вызовах. Так за несколько минут он узнал о заморозке основного счёта, увольнении с работы и несколько смс от отца, что домой можно больше не возвращаться в различных нецензурных вариациях. Том просто не стал показывать Биллу всё, хотя тот представлял, какие слова могли прозвучать в его адрес. Но тот звонок, из-за которого Том сломал телефон, оказался не от родителей, а от Георга. Конечно, Том не забыл напрочь о нём, но был уверен, что тот поймет такое долгое отсутствие. Да и Георгу нужно было иногда отдыхать от друга и наслаждаться своей личной жизнью. Поэтому Том удивился такой настойчивости. Несколько смс от друга были похожи одна на другую:

«ТОМ, СРОЧНО ПЕРЕЗВОНИ!»

— Наверное, у него что-то случилось, — предположил Билл. — Что-то плохое. Или что-то очень хорошее, чем он хотел поделиться. А мне почему Гео не набрал?

— Я ему твой номер не говорил. Хотя он мог бы и найти его, если бы это было так важно.

— У меня, кажется, телефон совсем сел. Я даже не помню, когда в последний раз время смотрел. — Билл и сам поразился, как они растворились друг в друге и не оставили никому возможности их побеспокоить.

— Ладно, надеюсь, ничего ужасного не произошло и все живы…

Том набрал Георга и стал ждать ответа. Прошло всего три гудка, а затем Том поставил телефон на громкую связь.

— Гео, зачем ты все провода мне обрываешь, мы просто решили немного отдохнуть! Извини, я разбил телефон, а Билл свой забыл зарядить.

— Том, вообще-то это очень важно! Билл, и если ты меня сейчас слышишь, то тебя это тоже касается в первую очередь. Прошу послушать и не перебивать.

— Боже мой… да что такого могло случиться? Я думал, ты там прекрасно проводишь время!

— Так и было, пока я не узнал кое-что. Я даже не знаю, как вам об этом сказать.

— Да говори уже, Гео, не тяни, а! А то я начну думать, что кто-то умер…

— Нет, никто не умер, ребят. Просто такое дело. Я хотел пошутить над вами, но вместо этого узнал правду, которую не должен был.

— Ты можешь сказать нормально? — теперь уже напрягся Билл. — Долго ты будешь нас пугать? Я ничего не понимаю…

— В общем, вы у меня на расчёске оставили кучу волос, и я решил сделать тест ДНК. Хотел подшутить, что вы неслучайно так похожи. А вечером проверил почту и узнал результат.

— И… какой результат? — до Билла медленно доходила суть сказанных Листингом слов.

— Совпадение 99,9 процентов. Вы, чёрт возьми, не просто родня, не просто братья, вы, мать вашу, близнецы, разлучённые при рождении. Если не верите — пройдите тест ещё раз. Я долго думал, как такое возможно, пока вы там неизвестно чем занимались, я провел собственное расследование. Том… по всем параметрам выходит, что ты — единственный выживший после крушения самолёта. Ваши родители действительно разбились, но ты как-то умудрился не умереть. Шансы минимальные. Ты не помнишь, что случилось, где и как тебя нашли, и сейчас выяснить это будет практически нереально, но пассажир по имени Том Каулитц действительно был на борту самолёта и признан умершим.

— Георг… скажи, пожалуйста, что ты просто шутишь. Такого не может быть. Меня нашли на улице. Я просто потерялся! Черт… теперь я не уверен.

— Том, я бы рад разыграть тебя, но это факт. Только так можно объяснить то, что вы близнецы. Билл… ты хороший парень, и я рад, что вы нашли друг друга, но вы должны были быть одной семьей, а не любовниками. Я мог бы ничего не сообщать вам, ребят, но это было бы просто нечестно.

— Так вот почему мы так идеально друг друга понимаем и чувствуем. Но разве я мог забыть, что мы росли в детстве вместе? — Билл хотел кричать, но крик застрял в горле. — Я всегда ощущал, что мне не хватает чего-то… кого-то… я не знал, чего. А если бы Густав мне не предложил зайти на тот сайт. Я бы жил, не зная тебя, Том… черт… и почему бабушка ничего не сказала мне. О боже… она считала, что все умерли! Господи, ну почему все так! — он уткнулся лицом в футболку Тома и заплакал.

— Гео… лучше бы ты не говорил, правда. Я перезвоню тебе, как только смогу.

Том едва сдержался, чтобы не разбить телефон снова. Он гладил Билла по голове, пытаясь успокоить, но сам успокоиться не мог.

— Том… что там теперь делать? Я люблю тебя слишком сильно, чтобы быть просто братом. Но…

Билл посмотрел на Тома и тут же отвел взгляд. Эти губы вчера так нежно его целовали. Губы родного брата. Эти глаза смотрели на него с любовью. Хэппи-энда не будет?

— С ума сойти можно. Ещё вчера мы с тобой были парой, а сегодня? Кто же мы теперь друг другу? — Том не мог выпустить Билла из объятий.

— Были? — Билл плакал, как маленький ребёнок. — Мы расстанемся? Черт, да, конечно, мы расстанемся. Этого не должно было случиться. Хорошо ещё, что твой отец не знает…

— Да он бы нас прибил, наверное.

— Том, ты лучшее, что было в моей жизни… я не знаю, смогу ли без тебя. Я пробуду здесь ещё неделю, а потом уеду. И всё… видеть тебя и знать, что я не должен любить тебя — я не выдержу.

— Билл, я не могу смотреть на тебя сейчас и думать об этом, просто не могу! У меня так крыша поедет.

— У любого бы съехала. Мне только с тобой было так хорошо. Я больше никого не полюблю, я просто не смогу. Как я мог забыть, что у меня был брат?

— Я читал, что такое бывает, мозг блокирует некоторые воспоминания. Тебе это помогло пережить утрату семьи. И мне тоже. Но если бы я знал, что ты у меня есть, я бы нашел тебя раньше. И…

— Том, тебе лучше уйти. Так будет правильно. Мы должны свыкнуться с этой мыслью.

И он ушел. С поникшей головой, разбитый и потерянный. Билл смотрел вслед… брату, пока за ним не закрылись двери. Ключ от номера Том оставил на прикроватной тумбочке.

Билл провёл неделю, как в бреду. Ему казалось, что всё это какой-то кошмарный сон, что он сейчас проснётся рядом с Томом и всё будет хорошо. «Все включено» — не так уж это и здорово, когда на одного. Билл не знал, как ему засыпать в этой постели, на которой они с Томом предавались страсти. Как принимать душ, когда под струями воды на него находили воспоминания о Томе… Как вообще что-то делать и жить, думая, что обрёл брата, но потерял любимого человека в один миг? Их отношения не имели права на существование в этом мире, хоть они и были формально друг другу никем. Близнецы… Ну как они могли верить, что их схожесть — это случайность? За эту неделю единения они изучили друг друга от и до. Билл с ужасом понимал, что именно с Томом у него идеальная совместимость, и если у него ещё будут партнёры, он будет их сравнивать с братом… Звучало дико.

Каулитц пил каждый день, выкуривал по несколько сигарет, хотя до этого вредная привычка была оставлена ещё в молодости, но это не помогало забыться. Он понимал, что никогда не будет прежним. Каждый вечер он набирал сообщение Тому, но тут же стирал его, не в силах отправить. И во сне он тоже видел своего брата. Любимого брата. И чувства, поселившиеся в его сердце, никуда не исчезали. Билл понял, что неделя и ещё день пролетели, только когда получил уведомление о прибытии корабля в порт. Любимый фургон уже через сутки будет с ним. Осталось только протрезветь — и можно исчезнуть, не прощаясь. Но Билл не мог так поступить. И его решение позвонить Тому было абсолютно трезвым и взвешенным. Но близнец просто не взял трубку. Близнец… Как это красиво и как странно звучало.

Наверняка Том не захочет больше знать Билла. И чудо, если он не прибил Георга за его игры в сыщика. Тайное всегда становится явным, даже если от этого никому не будет лучше. Билл вспомнил пароль от аккаунта, ставшего причиной знакомства с Томом и отправил ему сообщение. Одна часть Билла желала, чтобы брат никогда не зашел в этот профиль и не прочитал его. Тогда Билл уедет и когда-нибудь сможет вычеркнуть Тома из своего сердца. Когда-нибудь… Да кого он обманывает?! Такое не забывается. А другая часть отчаянно молила всех известных богов, чтобы Том ответил…

«Здравствуй, мой дорогой новообретённый братишка. Я долго думал, что нам с тобой теперь делать, и понял, что не могу принять это решение в одиночку. Я хочу, чтобы ты был рядом со мной. Видеть тебя каждый день. Я слишком сильно привязался к тебе, я слишком сильно тебя полюбил. В наших жилах течет одна кровь, и я свыкся с этой мыслью. Но с мыслью, что мне нужно как-то жить без тебя, я свыкнуться не смог. Том, я люблю тебя всем сердцем. Я не смогу быть тебе братом, а сможешь ли ты? Завтра утром я поеду за фургоном в порт и заберу его. В нём хватит места для двоих. Я приеду к дому Георга. Уверен, ты сейчас сидишь с ним и думаешь, что делать дальше. Я буду ждать тебя до полуночи, и если ты не выйдешь, я уезжаю один. Я удалю этот профиль и больше никогда тебя не побеспокою. Прости меня, Том, за то, что я так сильно тебя полюбил. И на Гео зла не держи, он ведь хотел как лучше…»

Билл едва дождался завтрашнего дня. Наконец, он покинул отель. Вызвал такси и добрался до порта за пару часов. Шум и гул оглушали его, ведь он так привык к тишине за эти дни. Билл даже боялся снова садиться за руль своего любимого фургона, так сильно дрожали руки. Он думал, что не справится с управлением и разобьётся, так и не доехав до Тома. Но он смог успокоиться. Ничего ещё не решено. Он дает последний шанс передумать себе и брату. В любом случае, Билл уезжает. Он исколесит все Штаты и, быть может, отыщет место, где обретёт покой. Но все-таки Билл верил и надеялся, что случится чудо. Он приехал к неприметному дому ещё засветло. Чёрт возьми, да он даже не знает, здесь ли Том. Как же наивно.

Солнце пряталось за горизонт, с каждой минутой темнота всё больше окутывала город, а Билл ждал. Сколько времени он просидел так, глядя в одну точку и беззвучно шепча слова, обращённые к Тому? Он не считал часов. Наконец, непроглядная ночь вступила в свои права, и Билл почти потерял надежду. Он вышел из фургона, чтобы закурить, но не успел щёлкнуть зажигалкой, как услышал какой-то шорох. Два силуэта приближались к фургону, и сердце Билла забилось быстрее от волнения. Они подошли ещё ближе, и парень смог различить их голоса. Наконец, Билл увидел Тома и Георга.

Том бросился в объятия брата и прошептал:

— Я еду с тобой.

Георг улыбнулся, глядя на эту самую странную парочку в его жизни:

— Простите меня, но я не смог бы скрыть от вас правду. Но вы сможете скрыть её от других. Том и Билл Каулитц, я благословляю вас. Вы друг для друга самые близкие люди, в любом случае это так, и это не изменить. Я желаю вам счастья! Через полгода у меня свадьба, и вы приглашены. Хорошенько отдохните, примите всё как данность и возвращайтесь. Я люблю вас! Теперь вы оба — мои лучшие друзья. Я клянусь, что больше никто ничего не узнает.

Они обнялись на прощание, и фургон помчался в ночь навстречу новым горизонтам. Билл крепко и уверенно держал руль, а рядом сидел его Том.

Его любимый близнец.

Весь его мир.


End file.
